


“I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind.”

by IrIsh_Misfit



Series: 10 Things I Hate about you! [4]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	“I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind.”

“I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind.”

 

Emily walks through the house, which was a mess, after Mac came home last night drunk and in the mood to fight. She shakes her head as she starts picking up the kitchen, pulling the kitchen knives out of the table, sweeping up broken glasses and plates. He does this all the time, she didn’t know why she kept going out and buying new dishware.

Yes she does the same reason she stays there, the stupid thought of being able to change him, she loved him even if it was wrong.

She moves to the living room picking up the pictures off the floor, sitting the couch back on its feet. The more she cleaned the more pissed she got that he was sleeping while she was cleaning up the mess he made. She opens the door and starts throwing the broken chairs into the yard, along with the broken book shelf, and the TV he put his foot through.

Walking back into the house she stumbled over Macs boots, she hated those things, he was always tracking mud through the house, and god she hated the sound of them stomping through the house at all hours of the night.

Grinning she picks his boots up along with the matches and throws them on the pile of broken shit from the house. Her grin gets bigger as she pours gas on the boots to make sure they burn and lights the match, she watches the fire burn as she hears him stomping through the house.

“What the fuck you burnin woman?” he bellers out the door.

“The broken mess you made last night, you drunken ass” she answers him not even turning to look at him.

“Where the fucks the TV?”

“In the pile, your put your fuckin foot through it.” “What you don’t remember?” Emily snorts as she pushes past him.

She picks up the rest of the broken furniture, and the trash from the kitchen taking it outside throwing it on the fire.

“Shit I need my tin….where the fuck is my tin?”

“I don’t know you didn’t bring it in last night”

“Fuck….probably in the truck”

“Probably” she replies wondering how long it will take him to notice his boots are gone.

She is in the kitchen washing what dishes they had left when he comes back out of the bedroom,

“Have you seen my boots?”

“Yeah sure have” she answers not turning to him.

“Okay where the fuck are they?”

She looks out the window at the fire smiling, “Out there” she says turning to him drying her hands on the dish towel.

“What the fuck, you mean?”

“You came home last night breaking my shit….I burned your shit” “Plus I hate those fuckin things” she smiles at him.

“Are you fuckin shiting me woman …..fuckin crazy?”

“Hell yeah I am I stay here and put up with your shit don’t I” she answers loving how pissed she can make him.

“Fuck you just like pissing me off don’t ya….crazy bitch” Mac growls, remembering why he was so pissed off the night before that little act she pulled at the bar dancing with that other guy, his hands all over her.

“Maybe I do” she answers….stepping closer to him.

Mac grabs her by the back of the head pulling her to him his lips on hers his tongue fighting to get into her mouth.

“Get to the fuckin bedroom” Mac demands.

She grins as she turns to go to the bedroom “Hmmm you read my mind.”


End file.
